


Auradon Christmas

by TheUniqueMolly



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Cute, F/F, Fluffy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-17 05:15:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13069905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheUniqueMolly/pseuds/TheUniqueMolly
Summary: When Ben hears that the VKs have never celebrated Christmas, he takes it upon himself to teach them the traditions. Evie and Mal feel the Christmas magic spark between them.





	Auradon Christmas

 

The halls of Auradon Prep were oozing with Christmas; Gold and blue tinsel accompanied with fairy lights lined the tops of the walls just above beautifully decorated wreaths. Sparkling snowflakes, snowmen and reindeer were scattered in every corner and in the middle of it all was a massive pine tree covered in tinsel, fairy lights, gold and blue baubles and candy canes, a star placed perfectly on the top.  
The VKs walked from their dorms with perplexed looks on their faces as they took in the festive decorations and the heightened cheerful atmosphere. Ben walked towards them, a blue Santa hat placed on his head. 

“Nice hat. Makes a change from your crown.” Mal said, reaching up to tilt it, causing the King to laugh.

“Just getting into the Christmas spirit. You guys like the decorations?” The VKs all exchanged looks before Carlos asked.

“Uh, what’s Christmas?” 

“You guys don’t know what Christmas is?!” Ben exclaimed and the core four all shook their heads, taken aback by his outburst. “Well, as your King I’m am making it my personal responsibility to show you the magic that is Christmas.”

“Can we eat first?” Jay asked. 

“Of course. Come and find me when you’re done.”  
Amongst all the usual breakfast foods there were new additions such as mince pies, cinnamon buns, fruit cake and Christmas pudding. 

“Mmm what are in these pancakes?” Evie said, taking another bite of a snowflake shaped pancake. 

“Cinnamon.” Jane said as if it was obvious. “Mrs Potts’ speciality around Christmas time.”

“M, you have to try some.” Evie cut off a piece of pancake and fed it to Mal. 

“So good.” The purple haired girl agreed.

“You have to try one of her mince pies, they’re to die for.” 

“And those are?” Mal asked. Jane got up and grabbed a plate of five mince pies. The VKs all skeptically took one and took a bite. Jane laughed as Carlos, Jay and Mal pulled a disgusted face and spat it back out, Evie having found it pleasant.

“Not everyone likes them first time. Can’t believe you lot have never had mince pies before. What did you use to have at Christmas on the Isle?” 

“We didn’t do Christmas on the Isle.” Jay said.

“Oh.” Jane said feeling unbelievably awkward. 

“But Bens going to teach us.” Evie said and just on cue the King walked in

“Right guys, are you ready to get into the Christmas spirit?” The VKs all gave a grumble in response. “Come on you’ll love it.” 

*

“What are we doing in the kitchen?” Mal asked. 

“Making more love cookies?” Jay asked, instantly getting Carlos’ elbow to the ribs and a glare from the small girl. Ben laughed and shook his head.

“No, we’re going to make gingerbread men.” He explained.

“We’re going to make people?” Evie asked in disbelief.

“Yeah. Well, gingerbread people.” The four all looked at him skeptically. “Come on guys. I know you guys are good at cooking.” 

“Ok, can we stop bringing it up?!” Mal exclaimed, throwing her arms in the air. Evie put her hand on Mal’s shoulder, in the reassuring way that only she could, her thumb caressing the skin and causing it to tingle. The green eyes looked back and met brown briefly, the simple action causing her to calm. “What do we need?” The king run through the recipe with them and then left them to it. 

The actual making of the biscuits went without much incident, spare for a few misshapen gingerbread men. It wasn’t until Mal was artistically icing the gingerbread to look like the students at Auradon and Evie had gotten bored, that the trouble started. 

“What you doing?” Evie purposefully nudged her, the icing being piped in the wrong place. 

“Evie!” Mal whined. “Look what you made me do to the Ben cookie!” 

“Looks like an improvement.” Carlos said, craning his neck to have a look from where he sat on the counter. Evie agreed and Mal scanned the table before throwing flour at her. The taller girl gasped as she blinked through the white powder. 

“You’ll pay for that!” The blue haired girl challenged, spitting out dust. 

“Well, you’re always powdering your nose, just saving you the trouble.” The purple haired girl flicked more flour at her before running around the counter to escape Evie’s clutches. The blue haired girl caught her by the waist swiping her finger in the icing bowl and putting it on the end of Mal’s nose. The small girl squirmed in her grip as the fingers tickled her stomach. Carlos nudged Jay and gave him a knowing look before handing him a dog treat. Jay threw it just at the right moment causing Dude, who had been sitting quietly in the corner until now, to run behind Mal and trip her up. The small girl stumbled backwards and out of instinct grabbed hold of Evie’s shirt bringing her down with her as she hit the ground with a thud. The taller girl braced herself, hovering over the purple haired girl, their faces so close that they could feel each other’s rapid breathing. The girls stayed like that for a while, the deep green eyes looking into the dark honey. Suddenly, Jane burst into the kitchen, startling the girls on the floor, Evie abruptly sitting up. Jane gave them a strange look but didn’t question them. 

“Come on guys! It’s snowing!” She shouted excitedly. 

“Uh snow?” Jay asked.

“It means it’s so cold the water in the atmosphere has crystallised into ice, formed together in the clouds and have caused snowflakes to fall onto the ground, creating a cold white powder.” Evie explained. Everyone looked at her like she had just spoken to them in Spanish, which she has been known to do, whilst Mal just looked really impressed. 

“Come on!” Jane said, running out of the room.

The VKs grabbed their jackets before following her. Despite the kids that were playing in the snow, there was a level of tranquility amongst the white blanket. Everything was dusted with what looked like icing sugar, the only colour being from the hats and scarves of the children playing in the snow. Evie, Jay, Carlos and Mal all looked around in amazement at the wonderland surrounding them. Jay scooped up a bit of snow experimentally and threw it a Carlos.

“Hey!” The small boy shouted. Jay’s hand had already gone a bit numb due to the cold, but he still repeated the action and laughed none the less. Mal watched as the muscular boy made another snowball and went to throw it at an unsuspecting Evie. Without even thinking the small girl jumped in front of her, blocking the snowball which shattered in her purple hair. The small girl shook it off and threw one back at Jay, the snow splattering against his bicep. A huge snowball fight broke out amongst them, the boys versus the girls. There was a flurry of snowballs flying between the group with amazingly accurate shots. The purple haired girl looked behind her when she no longer felt snowballs whizzing past her, finding her best friend with lips as blue as her hair, her nose and cheeks as red as the heart necklace she wore and jaw shaking as her teeth chattered uncontrollably. Her body had gone completely frigid as the bitter wind whipped through her and snowflakes clung onto her eyelashes and hair. The small girl held up her hand telling the boys to stop throwing snowballs as she walked over to her friend, snow crunching under her boots. 

“Girl knows what causes snow but doesn’t know how to dress appropriately for it.” Mal joked and Evie laughed through her shaking jaw. Without hesitation the small girl unzipped her jacket and wrapped it around the frozen girl who shook her head in protest. 

“Y-you w-w-will b-be c-c-cold.” Evie stuttered. 

“E, I’m part dragon remember? I don’t get cold.” The small girl placed both of Evie’s stiff hands between her own, hoping it would help a little bit as she lead her back into the building. 

Mal sat her in front of the big fire in the private library, rushing about to bring her towels, blankets and a set of clothes that weren’t completely soaked through.

“Here.” Mal said, carefully handing Evie a steaming mug. “Lonnie recommended it. Be careful it’s hot.”

“Thanks.” Evie took it gratefully, now dressed in dry clothes and under a blanket on the big arm chair in front of the fire.

“Feeling any warmer?” 

“A little.” Mal signalled for Evie to move over before joining her under the big blanket. The taller girl snuggled up to her, the small girl wrapping an arm around her. 

“Better?”

“Mmhm, you’re so warm.” The blue haired girl said as she rested her head against Mal’s shoulder. They comfortably sat for a while until Evie asked. “M, what do you want for Christmas?” 

“I haven’t really thought about it.” She replied, though something in her eyes told Evie that she was lying. The taller girl took a sip of her hot chocolate, causing Mal to laugh as she had whipped cream on her nose and across her top lip. 

“M, you have to have some, it’s delicious. What?” Evie asked. 

“Nothing, just maybe you should think about drinking it rather than wearing it.” She said using her thumb to wipe off the cream, putting it in her mouth, before taking the mug and having a sip. A slight smile crept across Evie’s lips as her gaze flicked over Mal’s face.

“What?”

“Just thank you for keeping me warm.” The taller girl turned on her side, draping her arm across the small girl’s waist and resting her head on her chest. 

“That’s ok, E.” Mal put the mug on the small table next to her and rested her head on top of the blue locks, squeezing the girl a bit tighter. Before they knew it both of them had drifted off, Evie listening to Mal’s steady heartbeat and Mal listening to Evie’s soft breaths. 

Hours later Evie woke up, surprised to feel arms protectively wrapped around her. She experimentally lifted her head seeing purple hair before looking at the peaceful face of her best friend. She subconsciously smiled, playing with the purple strands. She saw Mal’s lips twitch slightly before she stretched, her eyes fluttering open. 

“Hey.” Mal said sleepily.

“Hey.” Evie said back, a weird fluttering feeling in her chest. “I wish I could just have you hug me all the time so I’m always warm.”

“Maybe if you wore thicker clothes I wouldn’t have to.” Though she didn’t entirely hate the idea of snuggling up to Evie all the time. 

“Maybe I can help with that.” Ben said from over by the fire, making both girls’ heads shoot up. “Sorry, I was just making sure the fire was still going so you were warm. You girls have been out of it for hours. Now come on, I’ve got another Christmas tradition for you.”

*

“Wool really?” Evie said in disgust, looking down at her blue snowman jumper. 

“It looks very cute on you, E. Brings out your eyes.” Mal said and Evie blushed. “Besides you look more beautiful in the jumper than you do being the colour of it.”

“Thanks M.” The blue haired girl could feel her cheeks burning. 

“It’s so itchy!” Carlos complained, trying to scratch his back. 

“This is not leather.” Jay was already pulling the jumper off. 

“Oh come on guys. Christmas jumpers are all part of the fun.” Ben said, rolling up the sleeves of his own blue reindeer jumper. 

“Fun?” Mal pulled at the neck of her jumper. “I feel like I’m wrapped in a blanket of fire. It’s so hot.” 

“Ok, ok. We’ll try another tradition.”

*

“Why is there a tree inside?” Jay asked.

“And why do we have to put all of this junk on it?” Carlos asked, running his fingers through some tinsel. 

“Come on guys. It could be fun.” 

“Exactly, thank you Evie.” Ben said. 

The four spent the next hour rifling through the boxes of decorations and placing them on the tree. 

“Ugh, what even is this?” Jay asked, clearly frustrated at not being able to untangle the big knot of fairy lights. 

“Here.” Carlos laughed, taking the fairy lights out of his hands and seeming to untangle them in no time at all. 

“Yeah, I could have done that.” Jay said, casually running a hand through his hair. 

“Yeah, ok Jay.” Mal said, throwing a bauble at him. The boy instantly dodged it and threw one back at her. Mal’s eyes flashed green and she picked up another bauble ready to launch when she felt a small hand on her arm. She looked up to see Evie giving her a calm but stern look. 

“Don’t.” Was all the blue haired girl said, handing Mal an ornament to put on the tree. Out the corner of her eye Mal saw the boys mocking her, she shot them a warning glare before continuing to help Evie dress the tree. The boys laughed slightly when they saw Mal trying to place a bauble near the top of the tree being just that little bit too short to reach. Evie looked at her struggling and gently took it out of her hand, placing it on the branch. 

“Thanks.” The small girl said trying to ignore the tingling feeling where Evie’s gentle fingers had brushed hers and the way the dark brown eyes reflected the sparkling ornaments as she looked at her. Their faces were so close their noses were almost touching and they could feel the heat rising in their cheeks. The boys watched in anticipation, staying completely still as if watching a deer that would dart at any noise.

“Wow, the tree looks great!” Ben burst into the room and the two girls broke apart, the boys heads dropping back in frustration. “Is everything alright?” The king asked, noticing the weird atmosphere. The gang all nodded. 

“Ben, uh can we talk to you?” Carlos asked, moving out of ear shot from the girls who were in their own little world anyway. 

“Sure.” Ben asked, smile as big as ever. “Is everything alright?”

“Yeah, uh we just want your help.”

“What can I do for you?”

“Have you noticed that Mal and Evie are a lot closer than normal?”

“Of course, everyone has. That would be the Christmas magic in the air.”

“Well, we was wondering if there were any Christmas traditions that could help.” 

“There is one. Maybe two.” Ben said with a massive smile on his face. 

*

“Everyone can I have your attention please?!” Ben said through the microphone. “It’s time to reveal who got who for their secret Santa!”

“Secret Santa?” Evie asked.

“Yeah, it’s when you get given someone at random and you have to buy them a present. It was designed so you only had to buy one present and everybody has something.” Every one went up and got the name of who they’d be buying for. Mal couldn’t hide the disappointment on her face at the name she pulled out of the hat. 

“Please Jay,” Mal asked as they sat in the boys dorm. “You’ve got to switch with me.”

“No way, it’s secret Santa. You get who you get.”

“Please.” Mal wasn’t used to begging and it tasted foul on her tongue, but she really needed to switch. 

“Why can’t you just stick with Lonnie? Why do you want Evie so bad?” The wording of the question threw her a bit, her heart jumping. 

“I just, I know what to get Evie. Please Jay she’ll love it.” The muscular boy pretended to think about it and the small girl looked at him desperately. 

“Fine I’ll switch.”

“Yay, thank you.” 

“But your present better be brilliant because I had a really good idea for her.” Mal raised her eyebrow.

“Ok, I had nothing.” The boy admitted and Mal rolled her eyes.

*

Everyone was sat in the big hall around the massive Christmas tree, various different presents that the students had neatly and not so neatly wrapped underneath, all with tags that only had one name on them. Mal was snuggled into Evie’s side as if it was the most natural thing in the world as they watched the exchange of presents. Carlos unwrapped a jumper for Dude, Jay got a personalised tourney stick, he somehow managed to break his last season, and Carlos got some more games for his console because he’d completed all the ones he already had. Chad got a new 3D printer so he’d stop breaking in to Jay and Carlos’ room.

“Girls, your turn.” Everyone looked at Mal and Evie who straightened up as the presents were handed to them. Mal opened hers first, revealing a very expensive purple leather sketchbook and stationary set.

“Wow, I can’t accept this.” The small girl said.

“Why not?” Evie asked, confused.

“Because this stuff is so expensive, I don’t deserve this.” 

“Of course you do. Someone didn’t go through all of the trouble of trying to find you an extremely rare sketchbook if they didn’t think you deserved it.” Evie said.

“I guess not.” Everyone in the hall exchanged knowing looks that the girls were completely oblivious to. “Open yours E.” 

The blue haired girl ripped the blue wrapping paper and opened a pandora box revealing a charm bracelet complete with eight charms. Evie sat there quietly admiring the charms; an apple, a dragon, a paw print, a cobra, a crown, a lipstick, a wand and a snowflake. 

“Do you like it?” Mal asked, a touch of nerves in her voice.

“I love it. Thank you Mal.” Evie smiled, giving her a hug.

“That’s ok, I just- Wait what – I didn’t- how did you?”

“Because the charms represents everything we’ve been through. Although the lipstick?”

“It’s when you first did my makeup and I realised that I” There was a pause before she finished. “Looked decent with make up on. So you like it?” 

“I love it.” 

“Good, I got myself a matching one. I did consider getting ones for the boys too but it might be a bit too feminine. I mean Carlos could get away with it but Jay would just be accused of stealing. Here let me put it on you.” Evie extended her arm and Mal with trembling fingers clasped the bracelet around her wrist. “Looks good.” They smiled nervously as they realised their faces were now inches apart. The crowd of students watched them with anticipation and when it was decided that neither had the courage to make a move, Ben stepped in.

“Girls, you have to kiss.” He announced causing both Evie and Mal’s eyes widened. 

“What?!”

“Mistletoe. It’s a Christmas tradition.” He pointed to the plant that hung above their heads. Mint green eyes looked into unsure brown eyes. Evie gave a slight nod, her heart hammering in her chest as Mal slowly leant in. Her pink lips softly pressed against the bright red, hearing her best friend’s breath hitch as she melted into the kiss. They both experimentally started moving their lips, both not used to the other’s rhythm but quickly learning. Mal smiled into the kiss as she tasted cinnamon and chocolate on Evie’s lips and felt her chest heaving against her own. Butterflies swirled in their stomachs as Mal felt hands grip tightly on to her waist as her own trembling hands cupped Evie’s face, guiding her through the kiss. They pulled away when the lack of air was burning their lungs, foreheads resting against each other, panting breaths felt against their lips. 

“That’s what I wanted for Christmas.” Mal said. 

“Shall I take the sketchbook back then?” Evie joked and the purple haired girl quickly shook her head. It wasn’t until then when a roar of cheers from the crowd resounded, that they remembered they had an audience.

“About time!” They heard Jay say. 

“It’s a Christmas miracle!” Carlos shouted and the girls laughed.

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
